


Payoff

by wingedmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood - but just a tiny bit, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP involving the Commander and a female reader in the Survey Corps. Just plain-old smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am such trash and I am so sorry about this but I had a bad day and decided that I was just going to post it because it’s been sitting in my shorts folder for ages and I promised myself I'd post all the things I write and I haven’t had the guts and this was my first go at writing the Commander ever so... 
> 
> Sorry. I’m just so, so sorry.
> 
> Warnings: Rough sex, a bit of blood

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” Erwin’s voice was throaty and deep as he shifted his grip on the hips you had wrapped around his waist and pressing you up against the wall more firmly, before thrusting into you oh-so-slowly.

You dug your fingers into his shoulders and groaned softly as he moved into you. His lips found yours in the dim light again briefly and you shuddered as he pulled out and thrust in again. “Ah, Commander...” 

He laughed soft and low as his hips moved slowly forward and backward. “You know you’ve been driving me crazy, right?”

“Mm.” You agreed as you arched your back against the rough wooden wall and slid your hands up under the edge of his shirt. “Ah- You’re not so... so bad yourself.” He was so big... It still hurt a little but the pain was fast fading into pleasure as your body adjusted.

He nuzzled your neck and you let out a soft moan as his lips kissed and sucked lightly at your skin. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of him inside you. Your fingertips brushed under the edge of his open shirt and against his chest. When they ran over one of his nipples you gave it a little tweak. 

Suddenly there were teeth on your neck as Erwin bucked up, slamming into you. You gasped and opened your eyes just in time to see him jerk his head back. “Ah, my apologies. Are you alright?”

You leaned forward so he could feel your smirk against his forehead as you tweaked it again. “Sensitive there?” You asked coyly as you nuzzled his blond hair. 

In response he groaned and dug his fingers into the flesh of your ass. You moaned back and tried to pull him closer with your legs. He began to thrust into you again and you grinned as you rubbed your fingertips over both the tiny nubs on his chest. He thumped you back into the wall, speeding up, and you were forced to bury your face in his neck so the throaty moans you were having trouble containing wouldn’t be so damn loud.

He paused and you felt his lips on the shell of your ear. “How long have you wanted me?” His warm breath was hot against your skin.

You felt your insides give a little jerk around him in response. You pulled your face back enough that you could whisper your reply clearly. “Since the first time I saw you speak.” 

To be honest you’d expected nothing at all to come of your subtle hints to him over the last few months. But apparently you’d been right earlier that afternoon when you’d let your breast and shoulder brush against his arm as you passed him to-close in the library (carrying a not-quite-illicit romantic book) and told him offhandedly that everyone has needs. He’d ambushed you on your way back from the baths and pulled you into an unused storage room.

“Hm...” He pulled back and thrust into you again slowly. “And how long have you been trying to get me to notice you?”

You let out a ragged sigh and tipped your head back as you slid your hands over the smooth fabric covering his well-muscled shoulders. One of his hands came up and his fingers caressed your waist. “Do you remember three months ago when I got assigned to cleaning the halls near your office for a week?”

His breath came out in a rough hiss. “Every time I walked past you your ass was in the air.” 

You laughed softly as his fingers tightened a little. “Well there’s only one way to scrub a floor, sir.”

“Some people use mops.” Erwin pointed out as his weight slammed you against the wall again. “And when the hell did you manage to wash those walls?”

Your breathing became irregular as he started thrusting into you again. “I memorized- what your footsteps- sound like. I just moved every- time I heard you- coming.”

His fingers dug into you with bruising pressure and you whined and arched your back as much as you were able between the wall and his body. “Clever.” He admitted in a low growl as he bent his head to capture one of your breasts in his mouth. 

All you could do was hiss as his teeth closed gently around your nipple. His fingers shifted again to press bruises into new spaces on your skin and you dug your fingernails into his biceps as his hips did their damn best to fuck you right through the wall. 

“I didn’t expect you to be — uh — kinky at all, Commander. You always — hah — seem so straight-laced.” You managed between gasping breaths. 

This was not the same Erwin who’d pulled you gently toward him in the dim room and asked what exactly you’d meant by all your cryptic comments and strange behaviour and, if what you said was true, would you be adverse to taking some liberties with your professional relationship in that gentle, polite voice of his. Erwin’s lips stopped moving on your breast and he raised his head to give you a smile. His blue eyes were shining in the dim room like the eyes of wolves you’d seen stalking prey in the forest. It made your stomach tighten all over again. 

“Everyone had needs.” His voice hissed low and dark as he lowered his face to nuzzle at your throat. “Do you want me to be polite again?” His teeth just barely grazed your flesh as he slid his lips up toward your ear. No, this was definitely not the same Erwin who’d held your hand like it was a fragile butterfly as he lead you down to one of the unused rooms behind the stables.

“No.” You laughed breathlessly and buried your fingers in his soft hair. “No, you’re perfect just like this.”

“Good.” He dragged his teeth back down your neck to the muscle where it met your shoulder and bit you. Hard.

You shoved the side of your hand into your mouth to stifle the small scream that ripped up your throat. 

He pulled back enough to smile at you again, such a sweet smile this time, and took your hand in his, removing it from your mouth. “No, let me.” 

You nearly gagged as he slid two of his large fingers between your lips. They caressed your tongue and you whimpered and clutched at him as he continued mercilessly fucking you, slower now but just as hard. His fingers probed and explored and you couldn’t help the small line of drool that escaped from the corner of your mouth as he held your jaws open. He watched you intensely for a few moments before bending his head again. You felt his teeth digging into the top of your breast. This time when you squealed you sealed your lips around his fingers as you tried to suck the noise back. He groaned then and his hips began to move jerkily. 

Finally his fingers left your mouth and trailed a damp line down to your navel. His thumb led the way down between your legs to your clit. As he rubbed small circles over it he kissed you again. You tasted blood on his lips and let out a shaky groan. “C-commander...”

He moved both his thumb and hips faster and faster and then your orgasm washed over you. Erwin sank his teeth into your shoulder and you couldn’t help but scream again as you arched and twisted against him. He thrust into you so hard it hurt but you didn’t care, trembling and hissing his title over and over. Then he was buried deep inside you and and you heard a soft ‘Fuck’ as his body tightened and shuddered against you. 

You ran your fingers lightly over the muscles of his neck and chest until both your tremors had faded. He pulled out and you had to hold onto his shoulders while you got your feet back under you. Your legs were shaking so badly that you weren’t sure if you could walk yet. He started to move away as he pulled his pants up but you grabbed onto him desperately. “No, wait.”

He smirked as you clung to his wide shoulders and wrapped a sturdy arm around your waist. “Is there a problem, soldier?”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Fishing for complements already, sir?”

“Yes.” He purred, bending to capture your lips in a chaste kiss.

You sighed softly against his lips then pulled back a little to give him a flat look. “Well, I don’t think I can bloody well walk yet. Happy?”

He laughed and sat down on an old stool, pulling you down with him. He sat you across his lap and you helped him do up the buttons of his shirt. He helped you dress as well but seemed to keep getting distracted by touching you. Especially those places where he’d marked you. You flicked his hands away from the teethmarks on your breasts so you could finish buttoning your shirt. When he frowned you lightly bumped your forehead against his. “This doesn’t need to be a one-time deal, you know, I’m around pretty much anytime.” 

He jerked you closer and you found yourself staring into his eyes as something dark moved behind them. His teeth scraped against your lower lip and you opened your mouth and began kissing him softly and slowly. He relented, letting you soothe him, and you could feel him relax as your tongue moved slowly against his. When you pulled back you were almost disappointed to see he’d put on some of his Commander persona again already.

“You’re right.” He stood you up and re-buckled your harness for you. By the time he was up and back in his own harness you were feeling a little more steady on your own feet. You took his hand in yours and held on tightly as you both headed back toward the castle. 

At the bottom of the stairs you pulled him to a stop and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. “Goodnight.”

He smiled softly down at you and squeezed your hand. “Goodnight.”

As you turned to go a large hand grabbed you by the hair and gave you a little warning jerk. You stopped, grinning like an idiot. “Yes, sir?”

Hot breath tickled your ear as he leaned close behind you. “I’ll see you around, soldier.”

He let you go and stepped away. You looked after him and whispered just loud enough that he paused for a moment to listen. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Commander.”


End file.
